


most people make mistakes, but whether what just happened is a mistake or not is up to you, you indecisive bastard

by SerpentineJ



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Multi, joi era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: "Sakamoto," Katsura groans in what sounds like exasperation, but for some reason, Gintoki hesitates in the doorway."Be quiet, Zura," Sakamoto chuckles, laughter in his voice as always, except now it sounds heavier, deeper, something in his tone that Gintoki can't place. "Someone's gonna hear you.""I'm going to do a lot more than that if you don't-" Katsura starts irritably, but he cuts himself with what is clearly a moan, and suddenly Gintoki is about 99% sure of what is happening behind that curtain. Blood starts to rush to his face. There's a sound of something maybe wet, and Katsura honest-to-god whimpers, and before he knows it, Gintoki is sliding two fingers past the cloth curtain and pushing it aside, just enough to be able to see past it.





	most people make mistakes, but whether what just happened is a mistake or not is up to you, you indecisive bastard

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: gintama really caters to my need for being able to choose rambling weird fic titles that make 30% sense

"Gintoki," Takasugi says, barely glancing at him, "go wake up Zura and Sakamoto. I want to discuss what we're going to do about the Kiheitai squadrons in the north, now that we have some spare time."

"I'm not your damn dog," Gintoki mutters, but he's tired and if he doesn't do it Takasugi is going to keep on his ass, so he pushes himself up from the low table in the back quarters of the abandoned house they've set up camp in to find the two idiots of their four-man team.

"Zura," he calls, walking down the stairs, trying to remember which rooms they had taken when they had first borrowed the place. He's just opening his mouth to call Sakamoto's name when he hears Katsura's voice from behind a doorframe that's covered with a hanging cloth.

"Sakamoto," Katsura groans in what sounds like exasperation, but for some reason, Gintoki hesitates in the doorway.

"Be quiet, Zura," Sakamoto chuckles, laughter in his voice as always, except now it sounds heavier, deeper, something in his tone that Gintoki can't place. "Someone's gonna hear you."

"I'm going to do a lot more than that if you don't-" Katsura starts irritably, but he cuts himself with what is clearly a moan, and suddenly Gintoki is about 99% sure of what is happening behind that curtain. Blood starts to rush to his face. There's a sound of something maybe wet, and Katsura honest-to-god whimpers, and before he knows it, Gintoki is sliding two fingers past the cloth curtain and pushing it aside, just enough to be able to see past it.

He doesn't know if he's glad he did or not. 

"Sakamoto," Katsura says more insistently, and he's laid on his back on the dusty futon, pale legs wrapped around a tanner Sakamoto's waist. Sakamoto is leaning over him, and Gintoki can't see if they're doing anything yet, but Sakamoto laughs his stupid laugh and leans down to kiss Katsura, who makes a noise and winds his arms around Sakamoto's neck. The tie holding back his hair has come undone. It's black and smooth against the cushion like an oil spill. 

They're facing away from the door, so Gintoki has a great view of Sakamoto's bare ass and the bottoms of Katsura's feet, both of which he's seen before probably dozens of times, but he can see the side of Katsura's neck is flushed pink as Sakamoto leans down to press his lips to the side of his face, curly brown hair against Katsura's pale skin.

"Hmm?" Sakamoto says teasingly, and Gintoki can't see, but he's probably grinning like an imbecile. Gintoki is suddenly insanely jealous. "Did you say something, Zura?"

"You know exactly what I meant," Katsura huffs. Sakamoto laughs again and leans in and forward, and does something with his hips, and immediately Zura lets out a loud groan. Sakamoto silences him by pressing their lips together. Gintoki can see the large gash on the thigh that Sakamoto had sustained a few battles ago, scar tissue raised pale pink against his skin. 

Gintoki feels that strange jealousy rise in him again. He had treated that wound when they had gotten back to camp. He had wrapped it in bandage and slathered it in their precious reserve of antibiotic and bitched the whole time while Sakamoto sat there laughing, even though he had been the one bleeding half his blood out of his leg. Now, Gintoki watches that scar tissue shift as Sakamoto pushes deeper into Katsura, who apparently enjoys it quite a bit, judging by the amount of noise Sakamoto's mouth is muffling.

"You can't be so loud, Zura," Sakamoto says, though he sounds a little out of breath too, barely loud enough for Gintoki to hear. Katsura pants. Gintoki sees Katsura's mouth fall open as Sakamoto presses into him again, and his legs tighten around Sakamoto's waist, and Gintoki doesn't know if he wants Sakamoto or wants to be Sakamoto, or what the cause of this sudden rotten jealousy in his chest is, but what he does know is that his fingers twitch and his cock is hardening in his pants.

He palms himself experimentally. This is a terrible idea. He's standing in the middle of a hallway, and Takasugi could come ambling down at any moment, and he's watching two of his closest comrades fuck and getting off to it. On the other hand, it feels really good when he grinds the heel of his palm into his crotch, and Zura moans out loud at that moment as Sakamoto fucks him faster.

"Sakamoto," Katsura groans. "Ah- Sakamoto-"

Gintoki bites his lip. He feels his breath catch-

A hand smacks into the small of his back.

"What are you doing?" A familiar drawl comes from behind him, and Takasugi pushes him through the cloth covering the doorway and into the room. "This guy was watching you get off, Sakamoto, Zura."

Katsura shrieks. Sakamoto turns around and slips out in surprise, and Gintoki doesn't know if he wants to see more or less, but his dick is still hard in his pants, and he feels his face turning red.

"Huh?" Sakamoto says. "Thought you didn't believe in eskimo brothers, Gintoki?"

Katsura grabs for his discarded haori and tries to cover himself with it without staining it. He kicks Sakamoto in the thigh. Sakamoto yelps in pain.

Takasugi snorts and crosses his arms.

"Wouldn't have thought you'd be into this kind of thing, Gintoki," he sneers, but Gintoki can see a flush high on his face. "Sakamoto, Zura, you two I'm not so surprised at."

"How long have you been-" Gintoki says before he can stop himself.

Katsura is almost completely red. Sakamoto sits back on his haunches, and his dick is still completely exposed. Gintoki's eyes keep trailing back to the futon. 

"Only a bit," Sakamoto says offhandedly. "Zura says your name in bed sometimes, though, Gintoki."

Katsura makes a noise of mortification. He looks like he might like to kill everyone in the room or hide his face. Gintoki turns red.

"You should have just said so," Gintoki says, and he drops to his knees in an instant, feeling all the battle-stress seeping out of him as he moves forward. Who needs red light districts? Gintoki presses closet to Katsura and kisses him sloppily, at a bad angle, but Katsura moans and reciprocates, so it can't be that bad. Sakamoto laughs. Takasugi makes a face but gets down too, mostly because he needs to in order to grab Sakamoto's shoulder and kiss him as harshly as he can. 

This is an outright mess, Gintoki thinks, as Katsura's lips move hot and wet under his- that mouth that Sakamoto had been pressing kisses to only a few minutes ago- and he's fairly sure this kind of arrangement isn't supposed to develop so naturally or happen so quickly, but he puts his life in these guys' hands every other day anyways, so he heeds his deeper instinct and shuffles forward to push away the dark green haori Katsura had been trying to use to cover himself, spreads one hand over whatever bit of skin he can reach, smiles when Katsura huffs against his mouth but presses closer to him.

"You say my name in bed, huh?" He snickers when they move apart, because they're all stupid kids, and Gintoki sits back to quickly shuck his clothes. Katsura kicks him. It's been a while since he got some, anyways, and past flashbacks aren't covered by Shonen Jump's family-friendly rule, since the Joi never shows up in the manga anyways because of the lazy mangaka. Out of the corner of his eye, Takasugi pauses in getting busy with Sakamoto to watch Gintoki taking his shirt off. Gintoki scoffs.

"Knew you wanted some of this," he says, and Takasugi kisses him, badly, rough and too sharp and he tries to go for teeth right off the bat, which is just painful instead of hot, so Gintoki pushes him away and turns to kiss Sakamoto instead. Sakamoto smiles agains his mouth and does the added bonus of reaching over to palm his cock- shyness has never been one of Tatsuma's virtues- before pulling away.

"You interrupted me and Zura," he says, faking a put-upon voice. "How are you going to make up for that, Gintoki?"

"Have some shame, Sakamoto," Katsura sighs.

"Yeah, have some shame, Tatsuma," Gintoki mutters, wrapping his fingers around Sakamoto's now half-hard cock, watching him as he lets out a hedonistic noise and pushes his hips languidly into Gintoki's hand, as unrestrained as ever. Takasugi leans over to bite at the side of Sakamoto's neck. "Takasugi, what the hell is your obsession with teeth?"

Takasugi turns to glare at him.

"At least I don't watch my comrades getting off and jack off through a doorway," he spits.

"Yeah, that wasn't very nice, Gintoki." Sakamoto says slowly, enjoying the feeling of Gintoki's hand on his cock. "You could have come in and asked."

"Who the hell would do that?" Gintoki mutters. Katsura is getting himself off, his own hand around his dick watching Gintoki and Takasugi paying good attention to Sakamoto. "You guys are the weird ones for not questioning this at all."

"I don't see you stopping," Sakamoto says back, grinning, flush-faced. Takasugi leaves Sakamoto to Gintoki and grabs Katsura's arm, straddling his hips. He's lost most of his clothing at some point. The room is an absolute mess. Four different uniforms are distinguishable in the clothing strewn over the floor. Takasugi leans down to kiss Katsura, and pulls at his cock, and Katsura whines and jacks his legs up around Takasugi's waist.

"Want me to fuck you?" Takasugi says lowly. 

"Get on with it, Takasugi," Katsura bites out. His head falls back as Takasugi pushes in. Gintoki watches Takasugi with Zura under him, and feels his cock coming back to full hardness, and Sakamoto pushes Gintoki's hand away from his crotch.

"Want Zura to suck your dick?" He says offhandedly. Gintoki groans and moves over. Takasugi pulls out just long enough for Katsura to get on his knees.

"We'll- ahh-" Katsura moans. "We'll discuss the battle plan- mmm- for the northern frontier- Takasugi- after this."

Privately, Gintoki thinks this is a good look for Katsura. Sakamoto is lazily jerking himself off watching Katsura push his long hair behind his ears and fit his mouth around the head of Gintoki's cock, too, so he must agree. Every one of Takasugi's barely-too-rough thrusts pushes Gintoki's cock further down Katsura's throat, and Katsura moans as Takasugi hits a particularly good spot.

"Zura," Gintoki chokes. He feels Katsura's lips around his length, and Katsura tries to take it even deeper, sliding down his cock, and it's been a while, so Gintoki comes without a warning, shooting down Katsura's throat, watching him choke and struggle to breathe, smothered by the cum leaking out of where his mouth is stretched around Gintoki. Takasugi fucks him harder, approaching his climax, and he reaches around to get Katsura off, and Gintoki slips out of his mouth, and Sakamoto groans as he comes in his own fist, come splattering over Katsura's shoulder. Katsura comes, and Takasugi finishes inside him soon after.

Afterwards, they lay for a little bit on that disty futon, in that stranger's house, simultaneously wondering what they've just done and not really giving enough of a shit, because it's wartime, and they'll take what they can get.

"This was fun," Sakamoto breaks the silence. Katsura is asleep. Gintoki props himself up on one shoulder and halfheartedly tries to wipe Katsura down with his own haori. Takasugi watches him with an indescribable look on his face. "Let's do it again sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Im tired it's 1 am  
> tumblr: kimishitaatsushi  
> twitter: serpentinej


End file.
